With the advent of more robust electronic systems, advancements of electronic devices are becoming more prevalent. Electronic devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, audio/video, and gaming functions. Electronic devices can include mobile stations such as cellular telephones, navigation devices, smart telephones, portable gaming systems, portable audio and video players, electronic writing or typing tablets, handheld messaging devices, personal digital assistants, and handheld computers.
Electronic devices allow users to have an integrated device which can perform a variety of different tasks. For example, an electronic device can be enabled for each of or some of the following functions: voice transmission (cell phones), text transmission (pagers and PDAs), sending and receiving data for viewing of Internet websites, and multi-media messages. Additionally, electronic devices can include one or more applications such as a camera application for capturing photographs or videos.